Balian's Guardian Angel
by MaidofShadow
Summary: ""We are going to this village so I can meet my son. If he agrees to come with me and if anything should happen to me, I would like you to watch over him. Protect him. Please." She nodded and bowed her head. "Of course."" Godfrey finds a girl. He trains her to become a knight as long as she pretends to be a man. She promises protect Balian and falls in love Balian/OC Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**A new fic! I know I already have 4 others on the go but I really wanted to do a KoH one and I saw that there were almost no Balian/OC stories out there so I decided to make my own. Balian will NOT end up with Sibylla in this fic but she will still be in the story. I will not update this as often as my other fanfictions because I do not own the movie and I will constantly have to get it out of the library and so on so I can write this story but I'll do the best I can. This story will always be written in third person but the POVs may change. At the moment it's from Godfrey's POV but in the next chapter, it might switch to Balian's, I don't know yet. In any case, the only people who's POVs it will be written from will be Godfrey, Balian and my OC, Asha. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 1: The Girl

When Godfrey first came across the mysterious girl she was laying beside the road, shivering and naked with cuts and bruises all over her body. She was by no means beautiful, with a black eye and a burn on her side but maybe, if she was healed and clean, she could be. Her blonde hair was cut badly and cropped close to her skull and she was thin enough that you could see her bones against her pale skin.

"Are you going to try to take me as well?" she sneered at Godfrey when he approached on his horse. There was a fire in her hazel eyes that was defiant and strong and she didn't even try to cover herself up.

"Come here child," he beckoned her. She gazed at him warily but moved towards him anyways. Hospitaller was the only other one with him and he supposed that the girl must've thought that she could take them both in a fight if needed, though she kept glancing at their swords. "I won't hurt you." Godfrey reassured her, willing her to move closer. She did exactly that. He took removed his hat, as to see her better and she looked surprised.

"It can't be..." she muttered. She looked at Hospitaller and looked even more surprised. "You-how?"

"You are speaking nonsense child," Godfrey said, confused by her reaction. She seemed stunned. "Let's get you warm." He removed his fur lined cloak and handed it to her. She looked up at him in wonder as she took the cloak and wrapped it around herself. "There is a village a mile along the road," he told her. "There we can take lodgings and get you some clothes." She nodded and mounted the horse they used for supplies after Godfrey directed her to.

Luckily it was cold so there weren't many people outside once they reached the town. The girl covered herself as best she could but if someone were to look closely they would realize that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the cloak. He was worried that if a man saw her he would try to take advantage of her. Godfrey wouldn't let that happen of course but he didn't want the girl to deal with that sort of trauma. From the looks of her, she had already gone through enough.

They made it to an inn without much trouble and got her into one of the two rooms they asked for without anyone noticing her lack of clothing. There they called for a hot bath to be drawn and for food to be brought to the men in the second room, as well as some clothes that they would pay for.

"Bathe," Godfrey told her. "Then Hospitaller will take care of your wounds." She nodded and disappeared into her room. The clothes were brought up and he placed them outside her door. When she was ready for Hospitaller, she knocked on her own door from the inside and he entered, taking the clothes with him along with some slave.

After an hour or so, they remerged and joined Godfrey in the second room which contained the food that they had ordered. The girl looked much better now and Godfrey could see her beauty beginning to shine through. It would only grow stronger once she was healed. She offered him a small smile as she sat down next to the fire. She was wearing men's clothes, a green wool tunic with brown leggings underneath.

"Eat up," was all he said as he passed her a plate of food. He expected her to wolf it down since she looked as if she hadn't eaten in days, maybe even weeks but she chewed politely.

"Thank you," she said once she had finished her meal. Godfrey nodded in acknowledgement to her thanks.

"What is your name, child?" he asked.

"Asha," she told him, looking him in the eye. It was an odd name, to be sure but somehow it suited her.

"Where are you from? Do you have any family?" he pushed on to gain more information about her.

"I am from a place very far from here," she said vaguely. "I have no family or friends. You two are the first people who haven't tried to harm me or use me for your own purposes."

Hospitaller and Godfrey shared a glance. They both knew what that meant. This girl had been attacked, in more ways than one.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Godfrey changed the subject. The girl shook her head. She stared at him, her eyes not pleading for anything more from him, her eyes not asking him to give her a place in this world and it was that that made him decided to help her. "You may come with us." He said. The girl nodded and bowed her head in thanks. Her expression was neither one of relief nor one of trickery, as if she had planned this all along. He stood and looked down at her as she raised her head to stare at him with a slightly stubborn gaze.

"You will travel as a man and we will call you Gabriel." Godfrey instructed. She nodded. "We are traveling to France. The journey will take months. We will train you to fight. The road will be tough, dangerous. We often won't be able to sleep in inns but rather on the forest floor." She gave him a look that said 'do you honestly think I can't handle that? After the way you found me?' "Along the way to France we will be gathering other men. You must not reveal your identity to any of them, understood?"

"Yes," she said without asking why.

"Once we reach our destination, you may choose if you want to continue to travel with us or to go your own way. We leave at first light. Get some rest."

She stood and bowed, which he thought was odd, before leaving.

"I suppose you have a plan for her." Hospitaller said in the wry tone he often used.

"Maybe," Godfrey admitted. "But we shall have to see if it will work." Hospitaller smiled and clicked his glass of wine against Godfrey's.

* * *

For the first few months of their journey Godfrey taught Asha many valuable skills. He taught her to hunt, to fight, to build fire and all sorts of other useful things. She was decent with a sword but tired easily due to the heaviness of the blade and her still-weak state. She was horrible with a bow and throwing knives and she did not like the feel of hatchets or axes. She was a natural with daggers though and she excelled at hand to hand combat, throwing in moves that he had never seen before.

By the time they met with the first new member of their group, a German man named Odo, she was equipped with two long knives and a sword. She also wore a scarf around her head so only her eyes could be seen, her features being too distinctly feminine once the black eye had healed. If any of the others ever saw her face when it wasn't bloodied or bruised, they would know right away that she was female. The scarf was positioned in such a fashion that it looked masculine enough in style and she could put food beneath it when eating. When asked why she wore it, she told Odo that she had a scar on her face that was too horrible to be seen. After that he never asked about it again.

She didn't talk much but when she did it often had a dry sarcastic tone to it, unless it was with Godfrey or Hospitaller, the only ones who knew her secret. She made a conscious effort to make her voice sound lower than it was which was good for her male image. She never spoke of her past or of where she came from. She didn't share more information about herself with Godfrey or Hospitaller than what she had on the first night. Still, Godfrey trusted her.

Asha was intelligent, Godfrey learned. She was good with strategy and planning. She saw solutions that the others would've never even guessed at. Every new member that joined their group asked Godfrey where he had gotten someone as smart as Asha, or as they called her, Gabriel.

Soon they grew close to their destination. The night when they were a day's journey to the village that Godfrey wanted to go to, he called Asha to side.

"Have you thought about whether you want to continue on to Jerusalem?" he asked her.

"Yes, I have." She used her regular voice since they were a little ways away from the rest of the knights. "I would like to go with you, if you would have me." She bowed her head, ever respectful to the man who had saved her life. He nodded.

"May I ask a favour of you?" he inquired.

"Anything," she answered without hesitation.

"We are going to this village so I can meet my son; my illegitimate son." He added. This did not seem to faze her at all and she fixed him with that unwavering gaze of hers. "If he agrees to come with me and if anything should happen to me, I would like you to watch over him. Protect him. Please." She nodded and bowed her head.

"Of course."

"For that, you will need to be a knight." He told her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"My Lord," she began. "A knight cannot lie. I wouldn't be able to hide my identity if I were to become a Knight."

"You are smart," he told her. "You will find a way. Do you accept my request?"

"I accept," she said after a moment's thought. He smiled.

"Thank you."

Godfrey then stood and took a hold of his sword. She kneeled before him. All the other members of the group looked over at them in interest.

"Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave and upright that God may love thee. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless and do no wrong. That is your oath." Godfrey said, placing the sword on both her shoulders, in turn. He raised his hand and hit her across the face, though with much less force than he usually used. "And that is so you remember it." He could see the smile in Asha's eyes as she looked up at him. Only she would find being hit across the face, funny. "Arise a knight."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think; I'd love to hear it! Reviews mean more chapters. If no one reviews, I'll assume no one wants/likes the story and I won't write more.**

**Thanks**

**~Ana**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blacksmith

**Ok, I didn't get any reviews or favourites or follows on the last chapter but that's fine. I know KoH fanfics aren't as often read as other stories and I figured that I'll write a few more chapters even if no one reviews. Maybe if there is more, people will be more inclined to read this story. This chapter is mostly from Godfrey's POV but it sort of changes to Asha's for a paragraph. Don't worry; I don't think it's too confusing. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy to whoever reads it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 2: The Blacksmith

The squire rode ahead to where there were men digging a grave.

"Clear the road, if you will." He addressed the priest who had been leaning over the body just moments before. The priest nodded at the others, then bowed his head while the knights passed.

Godfrey saw that the deceased was a woman. He wondered how she had died. There were no visible marks on her body, though all he could see was her pale face.

He glanced over at Asha who was staring straight ahead, her eyes devoid of emotion. She had mastered that look long before Godfrey had ever met her and whenever she used it she seemed cold and regal.

"Squire!" Hospitaller called and the squire moved away from the priest and rode back to them. Godfrey watched as the priest waited a moment and ran after them.

"My Lords," he said as the company slowed, waiting to hear what he had to say. "What do you seek in our small village? Perhaps I can be of assistance." Godfrey glanced at Asha just to see her reaction to this man. Her eyes remained the same, if not for the slight look of disgust she held there as she gazed upon the man. He didn't know why she looked at him like she did but she must've had a reason. Asha always had a reason.

"I am looking for a blacksmith." Godfrey said.

"My half brother is one," the priest told them. "I can take you to him."

"Very well," Godfrey agreed.

The priest led them to the town and they could hear the clanging of metal being forged from all the way down the road.

"You know this place, my Lord?" Hospitaller asked.

"Know it?" Godfrey responded. "I know all of it."

The next few minutes everyone stayed quiet until the priest broke the silence.

"That is the man." The priest shouted once they had reached a small open building made of wood. "That is the man."

A figure emerged and Asha yelped. Everyone turned to look at her, including the man that had come from inside. She was just staring at the man, her eyes wide. The look was not unlike the one she had given Godfrey and Hospitaller when she had first met them, except this one was ten times more surprised. Then the small portion of her face that they could see turned red and she looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Everyone slowly turned their attention back to the man that had come from the blacksmith's.

He was quite handsome with dark hair and brown eyes. He had a bit of facial hair, as was the style and his tanned skin was covered in soot. He had the look of a man with a tortured soul, someone who bore their grief and agony in silence. Godfrey assumed that Asha had been shocked by how good looking the man was. He couldn't think of anything else that would make her react that way and even now he could see her casting sideways glances at the blacksmith.

"We need all these horses shod." Hospitaller said. "We need food, and we'll pay." The man nodded to his apprentice. "Says yes." The priest grinned and Asha threw him that disgusted look again.

Once the horses had been tied up and the blacksmith had begun his work, Godfrey went to a small reclusive area where he could look at the village. He passed Asha on the way who was gazing at the man with a look of wonder and mirth in her eyes.

"A blacksmith again," he heard her mutter. He had no idea what she was talking about but it made her eyes smile so he didn't mind. Asha didn't smile often.

Hospitaller joined him in his spot overlooking the town.

"The blacksmith is the man you seek." He told Godfrey. Godfrey didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous. He wasn't sure if his son would forgive him. "His name is Balian but know that he mourns. The burial was passed at the crossroads was for his wife." Godfrey turned towards him. "Their child died. She was overcome with grief and killed herself."

"Do you still advise what you advised upon the road?" Godfrey asked. He couldn't imagine what Balian must've been feeling. He didn't want to intrude and make it worse for him. Hospitaller nodded.

"I do, my Lord." He said.

* * *

"What does that say?" Odo asked, pointing at a piece of wood overhead that had words inscribed into it. Asha looked on with interest.

"What man is a man who does not make the world better?" the blacksmith responded, those being the first words he had spoken to them.

Godfrey walked back in and addressed his knights. "Leave me with this man," he ordered. They immediately obeyed and left without a word. He approached Balian who was pounding at a horseshoe. Balian looked up at him as he moved towards him, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I am sorry you lost your wife and child," Godfrey began. By the look on Balian's face, that was probably not the best way to start the conversation. "I also have lost." He tried again. He wasn't sure where to go from there. "Some say Jerusalem is the very center of the world for asking forgiveness. For myself, I call it here. Now." Balian stared at him for a moment before turning away and grabbing another horseshoe to inspect. Godfrey approached him once more.

"I _knew _your mother." Balian looked at him again, some mild form of surprise in his gaze. "To be courteous, I should say it was against her objections. But I did not force her. I loved her in my fashion." Balian continued to look at him, the same expression on his face. His gaze reminded him of the one Asha so often used. Godfrey took a deep breath. "Balian, I am your father. I have forgiveness to as k of you." He bowed his head.

Balian continued to stare at him for a moment before walking past him and ignoring him. Godfrey lifted his head and tried not to show his hurt to the other man. He deserved it and he would've probably reacted the same way, with the exception that he would've been more violent in his response.

"I am Godfrey," he told the blacksmith. "The baron of Ibelin." Balian looked at him again in what seemed to be annoyance. "I have 100 men at arms in Jerusalem. If you will come with me, you will have a living and you will have my thanks. There it is." For the first time, Balian spoke to him.

"Whoever you are, my lord," he said softly. "My place is here."

"What made it your place is now dead." Balian gave him a look and Godfrey knew it was the wrong thing to say, even if it was true. "You will never see me again. If you want anything of me, take it now."

Balian didn't look him in the eyes as he spoke in his soft tone again. "I want nothing."

"I am sorry for your troubles," Godfrey said, resigned. "God protect you." And with that he walked away.

By nightfall they were leaving the place.

"Is he not coming with us then?" Asha asked Godfrey quietly as they mounted their horses.

"He is not." Godfrey replied. They began to ride away before Asha stopped her horse and turned it back towards the blacksmith's. Godfrey watched, wondering what on earth she could be doing. She rode to Balian and stopped in front of him.

"Jerusalem is easy to find." She told him in her 'man' voice. "You come to where the men speak Italian, then continue until they speak something else." She knew that those weren't the best directions but she had never been to Jerusalem herself and that was what Godfrey had told her. "We go by Messina." She was about to turn away before she thought of something else. "You're father loves you." She said, softly. "He came all the way from Jerusalem just to find you." The man looked up at her, not much emotion expressed on his face. "Goodbye."

Then she rode back to the others, feeling sadder than she should have.

"What did you say to him?" Godfrey asked.

"I told him how to find us," she told him. "If he ever had the desire." Godfrey smiled, glad that he had taken this woman under his wing.

"Thank you," he said in a warm tone that he didn't often use. He could see by the way her eyes crinkled that she was smiling back.

"You're welcome."

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**~Ana**


	3. Chapter 3: The Camp

**Short chapter but I updated in thanks to PushingLeePace'sDaisies for being my first reviewer. Thank you :) and I hope you like this chapter. The POV switches to Balian's after that line thingy. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 3: The Camp

They heard the sound of hooves before they saw the actual horse.

"Wait here," Godfrey said as he rode off towards the noise. Asha followed along with Hospitaller. They approached the rider, only to see it was Balian. "Have you come to kill me? Even these days, it is not easy." He waited for a response and when none came he said, "Well?" Balian moved towards him, a dark look in his eyes.

"I have done...murder." Was all that Balian said. Hospitaller and Asha glanced at each other, both already knowing who he had killed.

"Haven't we all?" was Godfrey's response.

"Is it true that in Jerusalem I can erase my sins and those of my wife?" Balian asked and Hospitaller noticed that Asha looked surprised but hid it quickly. He supposed that she did not know that his wife was a suicide and she was wondering what sins she had committed. "Is it true?"

"We can find out together." Godfrey said, a slight smile on his face. "Show me your hand." Balian wouldn't look him in the eye as he held up his bandaged palm. "Gabriel will look at it once we make camp." Godfrey said. Asha gave him a look. Why not Hospitaller? He was the medic. Godfrey had his reasons though. He wanted Asha to get used to Balian. If Balian had killed who they thought he had then people would be coming after him very soon and who knows who would get out of it alive?

* * *

"May I?" the man, Gabriel, asked holding out his hand. Balian nodded and showed him his burned palm. "That doesn't look too good." Gabriel commented.

Out of everyone in the group Balian was most curious about him. He had a small build for a man and he was thinner than he should've been but Balian could see that he was not weak. He had wiry muscle in his arms and legs. His hands were smooth, unlike the other men's and his fingers were long and clever. He wore a scarf around his head so only his eyes could be seen. Balian wondered what the scarf was for. It was arranged in such a way that it did not look to be for any sort of religion and it wouldn't do much against the cold. The man's pale skin and name would've indicated that he was from England or France but his accent was strange (although it sounded similar to the ones of the British) and his voice sounded a bit odd. His hazel eyes puzzled Balian most. They look old, all knowing but at the same time they seemed too young to be a knight. He seemed cunning and quite, this being the first time he had spoken to Balian but there was a sort of fire in his eyes that made him think that he did not want to get on this man's bad side. He carried two knives with him instead of the regular sword used by the knights. He had a sword, that much Balian could see, but he left it strapped to his horse. Maybe it was too heavy for him, Balian reasoned.

"I'm going to clean the wound and disinfect it. Then I'll bandage it again." Gabriel told him. Balian nodded, though he wasn't quite sure what "disinfect it" meant.

Gabriel began by rubbing a wet cloth across his hand, cleaning away the grime and blood. Next he stood up and asked if anyone had any alcohol. Nearly every man offered some and he just shook his head before taking some from the German fellow.

"This might sting," Gabriel warned before spilling ale all over his hand. Balian hissed and an odd look passed across Gabriel's eyes. Balian didn't have time to figure out what it was since it was gone almost as fast as it came. "Alright, come with me." Balian followed Gabriel to the river and upon his instruction he placed his hand in it. "Ok, take it out." Balian wasn't sure what "OK" meant but he did as he was told. Gabriel examined his hand once more before bandaging it with a clean piece of fabric. "There." Gabriel said. "All done."

"Thank you." Balian said. The man nodded and turned to leave before stopping and looking back at him.

"What did you mean when you said your wife's sins?" Balian looked down.

"She was a suicide."

"Why?" Balian looked up at this, surprised. Usually people just expressed their sympathies and left him to grieve in peace.

"Because our child died and she was overcome with grief and killed herself. Now she is in Hell and the only way she can get out is if I go to Jerusalem and erase both our sins." Balian explained. It was painful for him to say those things.

"What a load of hogwash." Gabriel said, shaking his head.

"What?" Balian was puzzled by his response.

"I do not believe she is in Hell," Gabriel replied simply.

"Suicide is a sin," Balian told him.

"Well that's foolish." Gabriel said. "I do not believe it. Grief is not a sin and that is why she committed suicide, is it not?" Balian had never thought of it like that. Gabriel turned away once more but this time it was Balian who stopped him.

"Do you believe in God?" Gabriel turned back to him and Balian was surprised by the haunted look in his eyes.

"When you've been through everything I have, you begin to lose your faith."

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**~Ana**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ambush

**Hi everyone! Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I didn't have much time lately and as I said, I don't own the DVD so...Anyways thanks to everyone who favourited and followed, it means a lot. This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. This is told from Asha's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom of Heaven.**

Chapter 4: The Ambush

Asha watched as Godfrey dropped a sword next to a sleeping Balian. The blacksmith woke with a start and stared at his father.

"Pick it up. Let's see what you're made of." Godfrey said. Balian began to get up quickly.

"His hand is hurt, my Lord." Hospitaller interjected.

Godfrey was fixing his belt when he responded with, "I once fought two days with an arrow through my testicle." Asha let out a little giggle but covered it up quickly with a cough when Odo looked at her oddly.

"Ah yes," Hospitaller nodded.

Just then Godfrey pulled his sword out without warning and Balian only barely managed to block, almost falling over. Godfrey swung his sword a few more times and Balian defended himself each time.

"Never use the low guard," Godfrey told his son. "You fight well."

On that, Asha had to agree. He was much better than she was with a sword. As soon as she was completely well again and all her injuries were healed, then she would practice more with a sword. For now, she stuck with her knives.

"Now let's work on your skill," Godfrey was saying. "Take a high guard, like this." He demonstrated, holding his sword high above his head. "The Italians call it _la poste di falcone_- the guard of the hawk. Strike from high, like this." He showed Balian by swinging his sword downwards from different directions. "Do it." He commanded.

Balian took the high guard and Godfrey told him to straighten his sword and helped him fix a few other things.

Asha lost interest and turned back to what she was eating. The high guard was always stupid to her and not just because she couldn't hold the weight of the sword above her head. It was the concept that she found foolish. You left your whole body open for attack and your arms became tired, faster. While it could be used well in some situations, it shouldn't be your go-to stance.

Soon, it was Odo who took over from Godfrey and began to fight Balian. Asha wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around her until she heard horses. She looked up and spotted a group of riders coming towards them.

"What's this?" Godfrey asked, standing. Everyone else also stood, ready to attack if need be. The riders reached them and regarded them coldly for a moment before the man at the front spoke.

"You have with you a man, Balian, who killed a priest." Asha tried not to feel pleased. That man was a horrid being if she'd ever seen one. It was never a good thing to rejoice over another human's death but Asha couldn't help but feel slightly content, knowing that whatever had happened to that man, he had coming for a long time. "I am charged by the lord bishop to bring him back."

Balian walked up to where his father stood.

"What he says is true," he confirmed. "They have the right to take me." Asha's grip tightened on her knives. Not if she had anything to say about it. Odo stepped forward.

"I say he's innocent of the charge. If you say he's guilty, then we'll fight, and God will decide the truth of it." Asha smiled beneath her scarf. No one was willing to part with Balian just yet.

"My German friend is a close student of the law." Hospitaller said. The man leading the riders looked both annoyed and bored.

"Just give him to me. I'll fight you for something else." He said. Asha saw Godfrey wink at Balian. "He's a murderer." Godfrey turned to look at the man.

"So am I." He stepped towards the man. "Whoever dies here today, you will certainly be among them."

"You're a lord." The man replied in an almost sarcastic tone. "I must give you the road." He bowed his head and rode away, his group in tow.

Everyone tensed, knowing that he would not give up so easily. Asha held on to her weapons tightly and watched the trees. There was a moment of silence. Then one of the members of their company shouted out in a foreign language and the first arrow hit.

"To the flanks!" Godfrey shouted as one of his men fell. Asha ran towards him, dodging arrows best she could. Odo fell just next to her, an arrow embedded in his throat. She did not scream, she did not even process it, she just ran. Godfrey had mounted his horse and was fighting off another rider when the arrow hit him under his arm. Asha didn't have the chance to see more. A man was coming at her. He attacked her with a sword. She managed to block with her knives, putting one on each side of the sword and twisting, disarming him in the process. She then proceeded to stab him and turn to her next opponent. She fought until she was wet with blood, not knowing if it belonged to her or her enemies. Then before she knew it, it was over and there were bodies everywhere. She recognized some as those of her friends and she suddenly felt like collapsing and weeping but there were more important things to do than wallow in grief. She found Balian, Hospitaller, Godfrey and one other man from their company, alive but Godfrey was injured from the arrow. They stood over the bodies of their friends and took a moment of silence before taking their horses and leaving the battlefield.

**Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's short but I'm not the best with writing battle scenes so I didn't want it to drag out. I apologize. Tell me what you think! It would mean the world to me!**

**~Ana**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry everyone, this is not an update. I realized that I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to let you know that I am not abandoning the story! I repeat: I will continue the story! I just needed to let you know that it might take a while for me to update again because classes are finishing up and everyone is doing final projects. Once exams are over, I can update regularly again but for now, I'll update when I can and it may be short. I apologize for the inconvenience but there's nothing I can do about it.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**~Ana**


End file.
